


Years and Years and Orange Cake

by tbzlovers



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fate, Featuring a cameo of Juyeon's leather pants because I can, First Meetings, Growing Up Together, Haknyeon's day doesn't deserve angst, Happy Birthday Haknyeon!, Happy Ending, M/M, No angst!, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzlovers/pseuds/tbzlovers
Summary: Haknyeon grows up into an excited little boy, then a curious teenager, then a responsible young adult, and then a successful man. Throughout almost all of it, always on his birthday, Sunwoo is there with a cake in his hands, witnessing it with him, helping him grow into himself.Until life has to move on, and so must they.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Years and Years and Orange Cake

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a small one-shot... I don't know what happened.  
> I hope you enjoy it <3

Haknyeonie becomes 5 today and his parents are throwing him a party. This is the happiest day of his life. 

His family gave him lots of kisses when he woke up, and all friends are here, and he can introduce them all to his animals! 

His parents also said they bought the biggest cake! He can’t wait to see it.

“There is this bakery in the mainland that your sister likes very much so your daddy called them and asked if they could bake a cake and bring it just for you! It will come to the island on a boat baby!”

He’s not sure what is mainland, but if his mom says that the cake will come by boat just for him, then he can’t wait to see it.

“What does it look like, daddy?” He just _wants_ to know.

“It’s a surprise kiddo.” His daddy replies while lifting him up. “But you’re going to love it. While you wait, why don’t you go and show your friends how many toys you have in your room?”

His father really is the smartest person in the world, he just gave the bestest idea to Haknyeonie!

“Yes, I will show them all my legos!”

His daddy laughs with him, placing him back on the floor. “Go on then baby.”

His friends and him are building a lego castle when the doorbell rings. 

_IT’S THE CAKE!_

He runs out of the room screaming excitedly. “MOM, IS IT MY CAKE?? IS IT??”

His mother laughs at him and stretches out her hand for him to hold. “It is, baby. C’mon, let’s greet the person who brought it all the way for you.”

His mom opens the door carefully, Haknyeonie buzzing with energy next to her. He looks up excitedly as the door opens to a nice lady holding a big box in her hands, and his eyes light up. THE CAKE!

He opens his mouth in wonder, because IT IS REALLY HERE, and looks down for a moment, noticing the long pretty pink skirt the lady is wearing and - _uh?_

There’s a boy almost hiding behind the lady. 

His cake came with a little boy? 

He looks up at his mother, confused, and points at him. “Is this also a present for Haknyeonie?”

His mom eyes him for a second before lifting her head and exchanging glances with the lady holding the big box, and then the two start laughing.

“I’m so sorry.” the lady starts saying after calming down. “I didn’t want to leave my son alone with my employees, and my husband has to work too, so I had to bring him, I apologize.”

“That’s okay! Our Haknyeonie here is always ready to make new friends.”

The lady lets one of the hands holding the box go, and pats the head of the little boy behind her.

“C’mon now Sunshine, say hi to this boy! It’s his birthday today.”

“H-hi.” The boy tries to say to him from behind the leg. 

Haknyeonie smiles at him. He wants to be friends with him _immediately_.

“Hi! I’m Haknyeonie! What’s your name? Do you wanna see my toys?”

The boy looks apprehensive at his mom, who tells him to go ahead and talk to Haknyeonie (And he should, Haknyeonie will be the best friend ever, _he promises_!) before looking back at him. “I’m Sunwoo. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi Sunu! I’m Haknyeonie!”

“Hello, Hak-ni...” The boy frowns for a little, before pouting. “I c-can't say your name. Sunwoo is sorry.”

Haknyeonie doesn’t want his new friend to be sad! “That’s okay, I can be what you want!” He says while struggling to stay rooted in his spot next to his mom. “I can have all names in the world! My sister calls me Nyeonie! What do you want to call me?”

Sunu looks at him for a bit, then at his mommy, and then at Haknyeonie’s mom, and then gets very determined. “Can I say Hakie?” He looks apprehensively for a little. “It is like your name, but I can say it.”

Haknyeonie feels himself lighting up. No one calls him Hakie! “YES!” He jumps excitedly. “Only you can call me Hakie now!”

The other finally smiles very very big, as big as Haknyeonie is smiling, and he holds out his hand for his new friend. “Come play with me. All my friends are here, you can meet them!”

“Yes!” Sunu says as he takes his hand, escaping from behind his mom’s leg.

They leave to go to Haknyeonie’s bedroom. Their mommys can talk with each other anyway. He looks back at his new friend as they walk, and suddenly has the best idea in the world since the creation of piggys. “Can I call you Sunny?? So we are the same, Hakie and Sunny!” he asks Sunu, beaming.

The other smiles at him cutely. “I like Sunny!”

“Okay, then that’s what I will call you, Sunny!”

That day, Sunny stays for another hour, and while he and his mommy can’t stay to cut the cake and sing him happy birthday, Haknyeonie is still really happy because he made a new friend today! 

His cake looks like a car made of cake, and it tastes like oranges (!), that is his favorite fruit in the whole entire big world, and he feels really happy! He hopes he gets a new cake that tastes this good next year, and that comes with Sunny again.

**

Haknyeonie becomes 6 today and his daddy called the cake lady again this year. He really hopes she brings Sunny with her.

He’s running to the front door with his mom trailing behind him amused the moment the doorbell rings, trying hard not to jump around her, waiting impatiently.

“Open the door mom! I want to see if Sunny is here!” He asks happily.

His mom laughs lightly as she unlocks it. “Of course baby, I’m being as fast as I can.”

And then finally the door opens, and he looks in front of him.

He gasps out loud. “Sunny!” _He came!!_

He hugs his friend immediately, who screams at the same time “Hakie! It’s your birthday!”, and the two jump together for as long as they want to.

“You came!”

Sunny nods excitedly. “Yes! I have to be here for your cake this time!” He huffs with a pout.

 _Wait_ . “For my cake?” _Sunny is staying for longer today??_

He looks up at his mom and then at Sunny’s mommy, widening his eyes. “Miss, you and Sunny are staying to sing Haknyeonie happy birthday this year?” 

The lady smiles cutely at him and pats his head with the hand not holding the big box - _That’s Haknyeonie’s cake! He knows that!_ “Hi there little one. We are yes, I asked your papa about it and we think you and Sunwoo want to play together a bit longer this time, am I right?”

 _She is! They do!_ “Yes! We want! Thank you so much Miss!” He replies politely, even if all he wants is to scream. Sunny is staying for all of his birthday party today! 

Haknyeonie is so happy!

He holds out his hand for his friend like he did the year before. “C’mon Sunny, my friends are on the farm playing with the animals!!”

Later on the day Sunny is next to him when Haknyeonie blows out the candles of his cake shaped like a puppy (and that tastes like oranges!), and afterwards, he gives his friend the biggest hug in the world at the door, when he has to leave with his mommy, saying excitedly goodbye.

“See you next year Sunny!”

”Bye Hakie!”

Haknyeonie is very happy.

**

Haknyeonie becomes 7 today and his dad and mom don’t even have time to catch him running to the door the moment the bell rings.

He can reach the door handle now! He can open the door for Sunny and his mom!

He gives Sunny the biggest hug in the world the moment he pushes the door open, and his friend hugs back while laughing.

“I’m so happy you came Sunny!”

“Me too Hakie, happy birthday!”

He turns to Sunny’s mom when they separate. “Thank you for bringing Sunny again this year Miss! I really wanted him to come to my party.”

His mom nods along with him. “This is all Haknyeon has spoken about for the past week.”

The lady smiles amused. “I can imagine. Sunwoo wasn’t very different.” She looks down at Haknyeonie, and pats his head. “I promise I’ll bring him every year dear. Happy birthday.”

This year the cake is shaped like an orange because he told his dad in no uncertain tones that his cake had to look like the best fruit in the world this year too, not just taste like it. All his friends and family sing him happy birthday at the end of the afternoon, and Sunny kisses his cheek afterwards and says that that’s his birthday present to him, and Hakyeonie is really _really_ happy as he bids him and his mom goodbye at the door by the end of it.

**

Haknyeonie becomes 8 today and his pigs just had babies!

He doesn’t have a party this year because so many people might scare his little piglets, but he really wants to show them to Sunny.

He’s grabbing his friend’s hand the moment he walks through the door, not even caring to see the cake Sunny’s mom brought this time, because his friend _really needs to see his piglets,_ he’s going to love them, he just knows it.

The two find the piglets feeding from their mom, and one of them even burps very cutely, and Sunny tells him they look almost as cute as Haknyeonie, so Haknyeonie is very happy on his 8th birthday.

His cake is shaped adequately like a piggy this year, and Sunny kisses his cheek at the end of the day again, and Haknyeonie can’t wait already for his next birthday, the moment they bid Sunny and his mom goodbye at the door.

**

Haknyeonie becomes 9 today and some days ago he told his parents he didn’t want a party anymore. He knows Sunny is coming, so he can sing him happy birthday with Haknyeonie’s family and his mom, and he doesn’t need more than that.

He wants to build a new lego castle this year too, and too many friends would just keep getting on their way. He knows only Sunny will be a good help.

After arriving, Sunny and his mom stay until it’s almost night, and this year his cake tastes like orange again and is shaped like a book because Haknyeonie is starting to learn how to read big stories so that he can tell them to his animals, and he goes to bed really happy with a new lego castle set on his floor.

**

Haknyeon becomes 10 today and earlier his dad gave him a playstation for his birthday! He put it under the big screen of his and his mom’s bedroom, and Haknyeon can’t wait to play all the games in the world in it.

The moment Sunny enters the house, Haknyeon is looking at his mom and pouting because he knows she always falls for it, and asking petulantly, “Can Sunny and I play with the playstation? Please please?”

His mom pats both of their heads with a chuckle and tells them to go on, that she and Sunny’s mom will be having tea in the kitchen.

When his dad returns a few hours later from his duties in the farm, he joins the two in the bedroom, and the three stay playing almost until Sunny has to leave. Then they sing Haknyeon happy birthday, cut the cake, which is shaped like a lego built this year, and tastes like oranges, and Haknyeon bids the two goodbye with a happy smile on his face, still feeling the cute kiss the younger left on his cheek.

**

Haknyeon becomes 11 today and Sunny is barely past the threshold when he's dragging him through the backyard and to their farm, after saying a curt “Hello Miss!” to his friend’s mom.

He only gets Sunny once a year so he needs him to see his new batch of baby piglets before he leaves!

“I also have a new game that I HAVE to show you! But first you need to see them, they’re a few months old and they’re already walking! You need to give them all a hug!”

Sunny giggles next to him. “I will hug everyone! And we have time, show me everything you want!”

“You know I will!”

That day his orange cake is shaped like a backpack because he left the decision to his dad, and dad sometimes has some questionable ideas (he’s lucky Haknyeon loves him so much), and Haknyeon blows out 11 candles surrounded by his family, Sunny’s mom, and Sunny, and that’s all he needs.

**

Haknyeon becomes 12 today and Sunny is the first to tackle him in a hug this time. Haknyeon giggles against his black dense hair as he feels the arms wrapped around him. It's so funny how he is always a little taller than Sunny.

Then the two separate and Sunwoo holds out his hand and shows him what he had been holding, and Haknyeon heaves out a gasp. _A small package wrapped up? Sunwoo brought him a present??_

He never did that before!

Haknyeon feels himself flustering as he opens it hastily, and then realization dawns on him. He looks up at his friend with his eyes shining. “A video game?”

He sees Sunny going cutely red. “Yes! I hope you like it!”

Sunwoo’s mom interrupts from next to them. “Sunwoo saved a lot of his allowance for this, he bought it all by himself.”

The boy in question groans at his mom. “Mom! Why did you have to say that!”

Haknyeon looks at him with his eyes shining. _He did all that for me?_ “That’s okay! I’m so thankful, it means a lot Sunny!” He nods vigorously to reassure him.

Haknyeon finds himself on the receiving end of a brilliant grin from Sunwoo, and he can’t help but think to himself about how ‘ _Sunwoo’s gummy smile will always be the prettiest thing in the world_ ’. Maybe he should tell him some day. 

“So guess what?” his friend starts. “I got a PlayStation for my birthday last year too! I played this game a lot, like,” he lowers his head embarrassed, “so much that I almost got grounded.”

Haknyeons snorts.

“So I hope you don’t have it, and that you enjoy it! You can play with your dad, he’s super cool when he plays with us.”

He nods. “He is! And I don’t have this game, don’t worry, thank you so much Sunny!” He gives him the biggest kiss on the cheek he can, and holds out his hand. “Wanna go explain me how to play it?”

Sunwoo’s eyes light up, despite the red of his face from Haknyeon’s earlier gesture. “Of course!”

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing, and this year the orange cake is shaped funnily enough like a PlayStation. 

“It wasn’t a coincidence Hakie. I know your dad asked my mom for an animal shape but it was me who insisted, I thought you would like it, and I even helped!”

“You did?? Sunny, this is like the coolest cake ever, you’re amazing!”

Haknyeon goes to bed that day with his belly full and already anticipating next year’s birthday.

**

Haknyeon becomes 13 today and it’s raining outside. It has never rained before on his birthday. But it’s okay, Sunwoo’s mom promised vehemently on the phone last night that they will come, even if his dad insisted several times if it wasn’t better for him to go to the mainland.

Haknyeon rushes to the door once the bell rings, with the same eagerness his family has come to associate with the arrival of Sunwoo, and as soon as he opens it, there he is, still a little shorter than Haknyeon but towering over his mother now. They’re not alone, however, a man with an eerie resemblance to his friend smiling from behind him. Sunwoo’s father had been afraid of the dangers of the rain, and took the day off to come with his wife and son for the cake delivery that now is as much a tradition to the Jus as it is to the baker and her son. 

They even took their car by ferry and drove all the way to Haknyeon’s house!

“I’ve heard a lot about you throughout the years Haknyeon-ssi,” Sunwoo’s dad says while bowing politely. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise Sir!”

Because the family has their car today, Sunwoo stays until dinner time, and they spend the afternoon playing video games, after a quick tour to Haknyeon’s farm (Sunwoo wanted to know how much his pigs had grown), and they only cut the cake afterwards.

The taste of oranges never gets old, nor do the creative designs that Haknyeon now leaves in the hands of his amazing friend - the cake looks like a meadow this time, with small _fondant_ animals grazing on it - and he bids farewell to the family with a grin on his face, going to bed thinking of Sunwoo’s smile.

**

Haknyeon becomes 14 today and unlike last year, it’s so sunny outside, that as soon as Sunwoo and his mom walk in, he decides that the two should take a walk through his village, before having to go back to cut the cake.

“My mom asked why I never asked for, like, your phone number.” Sunwoo says, a few minutes into their journey, head still facing front as they continue walking.

“Oh.” Haknyeon says eloquently. “My dad said that too, like, last year already. But I...” he isn’t sure what he wants to say.

Sunwoo snorts next to him. “Feels weird, right?”

“Yeah,” he acknowledges, relieved that maybe Sunwoo understands. “I couldn’t explain it to dad but I guess, you’re like. That person that only comes to celebrate my birthday?” He eyes him apprehensively. “Don’t read me wrong! I really think you are my friend, I’ve known you for like -”

“It’s fine Hakie. I understand, trust me.” Sunwoo interrupts, missing the blush that he leaves on Haknyeon’s face. He hadn’t heard that nickname in a while. “I feel the same. Like, _this_ , on your birthday,” he motions with his hands around the both of them, “is how we’re supposed to meet each other. Our yearly meeting where we catch up on each other’s lives. It just feels so weird thinking of you being a cellphone friend like any other. I don’t want that.”

He absolutely stole the thoughts from Haknyeon’s head. He feels exactly the same. “You really put it in words. I don’t want to receive a half assed Happy Chuseok message from you just because it’s polite to text that to people.” He chuckles, his friend mirroring him. “I prefer knowing that I see you on my birthday, but that you wish me a happy birthday in person, properly.”

Sunwoo smiles back. _Gosh, so, so beautiful._ “Exactly. Me too.”

“I’m glad we agree on this.”

The orange cake was fully done by Sunwoo this year, his mom brags later that day, and the shape of a football - “I’m starting to enjoy football so I figured why not make the cake like that, your dad said I could choose whatever I wanted.” - makes Haknyeon smile more than it should. 

Like all years until now, he goes to bed happy, head full of his wholesome friendship.

**

Haknyeon becomes 15 today and he has been close to biting his nails off since he woke up. He waited for this day with a mixture of anxiety and dread that he has a hard time explaining to anyone. Hell, he really hasn’t explained _it_ to anyone. 

He needs to talk with Sunwoo.

“Hey Sunwoo. Hi Auntie.” He greets as his friend walks through the door behind his mother. “How are you?” he asks, as the two give their customary hug.

“I’m great Hakie.” He tilts his head to the side as they draw apart. “But you seem troubled. Is everything okay?”

Haknyeon musters his best smile, so as not to draw the attention of their moms to him, and nods vigorously. “I am, don’t worry. I thought we could take a walk? Before the sun sets?”

Sunwoo shrugs. “Sure, but I want to see your animals.”

Now the smile is genuine. “I know you do.”

“I really wanted to talk to you.” Haknyeon springs on the other as they approach town together.

“About what?”

“Just… Can we sit first?”

That has Sunwoo stopping in his tracks and frowning at him. “Is it something serious?”

“What? No, no! I mean. Maybe? Kinda?” He sighs. “It’s not something bad, I promise, I just have never told this to anyone, so I’m like, really freaking nervous about it, so can we sit, please?” he pleads.

Sunwoo looks at him apprehensively. “Hey, I don’t want you to feel upset or anything Haknyeon, whatever this is about. Don’t be nervous, we can sit, let's go over there.” he assures while pointing to a lone bench in a small park.

The two sit down close to one another, and Haknyeon lowers his head immediately, as he tries to think of a way to say it.

“Hakie? You sure everything’s okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just nervous. But -” He takes a deep breath. “Here it goes.” He looks Sunwoo in the eye, hesitance simmering in his glance. “I’m gay.” 

Sunwoo freezes, eyes widening. “Oh.”

And Haknyeon really has no idea what he is supposed to do with his friend’s elegant reaction. He starts rambling. “You really are the first person I’m telling this, and I’m sorry if it’s selfish that I put you in this position and that now I ask you to keep it a secret, but I’ve been super nervous about this since I realized it and just _needed_ to tell someone before I exploded, and I want to tell my parents really badly but I don’t know how to do it so I guess the fact that you’re someone I only see one day of the year assured me that my secret would be safe with you, I mean it’s not like you would have contact with anyone who knows me, right? And maybe you know what I should do because I’m really lost about it right now.” 

He gets some air into his lungs quickly before realizing what he just insinuated and widening his eyes. _Shit_ , he doesn’t want Sunwoo to think he doesn’t cherish their friendship! “But don’t think you were chosen or something just because the next time I see you will be a year from now!” He waves his hands around panicked. “I really wanted you to be the first friend I told about this, don’t ask me why, I can’t explain it, but it felt wrong if I told someone else before, but I wanna tell my family too and I’m so worried -”

“Haknyeon.” The other interrupts sternly.

“Y-yes?”

Sunwoo eyes him silently for a few seconds before moving forward and wrapping his arms around him comfortably. “You can relax, you know? It’s just me. Your old friend Sunny. Thank you for telling me. You’re okay, everything is okay, relax.”

His shoulders deflate immediately. From what he’s gathered, Sunwoo doesn’t seem to mind Haknyeon’s sexuality, if the skinship he just initiated with him is anything to go by. “You sure? You’re not like, mad or something?”

That has Sunwoo frowning. “What kind of question? What kind of thing would I be mad about? That you have feelings?? Haknyeon, you’re fine, you’re with me, and you know I’d never tell anyone about this unless you asked. Hell, you’re right, who could I even tell anyway?”

That has Haknyeon chuckling lightly. “Guess not many people.”

“Exactly.” Sunwoo replies, before the two fall in a comfortable silence, broken only again by the youngest’s curiosity. “So you like boys? The way my mom likes my dad?”

“Yes.” Haknyeon looks at him fondly now. It’s cute of his friend to try to understand his situation better.

“But, like, there’s a boy you like? Or just in general?”

“There’s no specific boy.” Haknyeon chuckles. “Just. One day I will like someone, and it will be a boy. I don’t think I can have romantic feelings for a girl.”

Sunwoo nods next to him. “Well sure. Sounds cool to me. I really think you’re cool, for telling me.”

“Why?”

“Because you said you wanted me to be the first person to know. That means a lot. No one has ever thought I was that trustworthy. But I think you should tell your parents.”

Haknyeon looks at him with his eyes shining. _Sunwoo thinks so?_ “You really think I should?”

“Yeah, I mean, I know I’ve only seen you guys a couple of times but your parents… They really love you. My mom agrees. I mean, who the hell orders a very expensive cake for their son every year straight?”

He giggles at Sunwoo’s statement. He isn’t wrong about that one indeed. And Haknyeon is perfectly aware his parents keep doing it because he wants to meet Sunwoo too. “Well...”

“They will probably just be really happy that you chose to tell them. They seem cool like that. To me at least. And I’m sure your sisters will just tease you and then try to talk about _Korea’s hottest actors_ or something.” he ends, turning his voice a pitch higher at the end of the sentence.

Haknyeon howls wholeheartedly at his friend’s antics. And maybe, this is the boost he truly needs. He hadn’t put things in perspective like that yet, but amazingly enough Sunwoo just knew what kind of insecurities he was feeling, and debauched all of them. All the weight he was feeling on his shoulders is now gone, and he couldn’t be more thankful.

He grabs Sunwoo’s hands and interlocks their fingers, hoping his gaze transmits all the gratefulness he is feeling towards his friend. He’s rewarded with his favorite thing in the world, Sunwoo’s gummy smile, so hopefully he’s understanding what Haknyeon is trying to find the words for.

“I really needed to hear that.” He finally manages to say. “Thank you so much. I mean it.”

Sunwoo shrugs, and squeezes their hands a little. “It’s fine. I’m here for what you need, Hakie, even if just once a year.”

“I know. I’m glad you are.”

Sunwoo got creative this year, and the cake is a miniature shelf with miniature fondant books that looks absolutely adorable, all because a year ago Haknyeon had told him he was really into reading (he still is), and his friend didn't forget. The irreplaceable orange fudge tastes as good as it always has.

Haknyeon and his parents bid Sunwoo and his mom goodbye at the door, and he mouths a last _‘thank you’_ to him, that his friend replies to with a soft chuckle. Haknyeon goes to bed that day much lighter than he has felt in the past days, weeks.

Tomorrow he’s going to tell his parents.

**

Haknyeon becomes 16 today and he really, really, is tired of waiting already for Sunwoo to arrive.

He desperately needs to talk to him.

Sunwoo enters his house carrying the cake, his mom behind. She kisses Haknyeon on the cheek quickly before both her and her son go to the kitchen to set everything there. 

Sunwoo looks so pretty today. He’s also catching up to Haknyeon’s height for the first time, and he isn’t sure what to do with any of those informations, so he tucks everything to the back of his mind to think about later. All he knows is that he wants to talk with Sunwoo. Alone.

He fidgets under his kitchen’s threshold, waiting for the mom-son duo to be done, taking in that this year Sunwoo’s clothes seem to fit him differently, like his body suddenly got lines - What. 

_This is weird. What’s happening._

The two finally finish putting their things away, and Sunwoo lifts his head, gaze locking with Haknyeon. His friend stays unmoving next to the dinner table, and for a while neither is sure of what to say. There’s some awkwardness to their friendship now, from the combination of only seeing each other one day of the year and being teenagers with hormones all over the place, but Haknyeon still _needs_ to talk to Sunwoo more than everything.

And to hell with this nervousness. He’s known Sunwoo for literal _years,_ this bashfulness will go away soon. He needs to break the ice.

“Let’s take a walk?”

The way Sunwoo’s entire posture deflates tells Haknyeon all he needs to know. His friend is very glad he’s asked. “Yes, please.”

The two walk in silence for half an hour, until finally stopping and sitting on a large rock, beautiful meadows stretching out in front of them.

“I need to thank you.” Haknyeon starts. He has to get this out of his system before he forgets.

“Uh?” Sunwoo side-eyes him confused.

“For your words last year.”

“Ah.” 

“Seriously. I told mom and dad like. The day after.”

This time Sunwoo turns himself completely to him. “That you’re gay?”

“Yeah.”

“And? It wasn’t bad, right?”

Haknyeon smiles softly at him. “Not at all. Mom said it doesn’t matter what the person I’ll love one day looks like, as long as I’m happy, and dad -” he stops, chuckling.

Sunwoo frowns. “Your dad…?”

“He said he already knew. Has known for years.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I have no idea what he meant, but parents are weird I guess.”

“Definitely.” Sunwoo says with a snort. “I mean, that’s what mine said too.”

 _Uh?_ “They did? They said that parents are weird? That’s funny of them.”

Sunwoo eyes him amused. “No, silly. That they already knew too.” 

_Oh._

OH.

_What?_

“What?”

Sunwoo is certainly finding Haknyeon’s confusion amusing. “I like boys too. I told my parents like, last year.”

Haknyeon definitely doesn’t know what to say. Why is the other like this, giving him no preparation whatsoever?? 

“Sunwoo for god’s sake! You can’t just say these things out of nowhere!” He chastises between smiling at him. After all, underneath his disbelief that Sunwoo just told him something like _that_ as if it were the morning news, he’s really grateful that his friend chose to trust him with this information, just like he did a year ago. 

Sunwoo replies with an honest smile of his own. “I’m telling you now, aren’t I?”

“Okay, you win.” _What a little shit_. “So you already told your mom and dad?”

The other nods. “Yeah, and like I said, they barely cared.”

“I’m so glad Sunny! When did you realize it though?” he asks while taking in the clear sky above them, and missing the furiously red Sunwoo’s cheeks get at the years-old nickname.

“I guess I always knew? Just hadn’t really thought much about it until you told me about you.”

That has Haknyeon diverging his attention back to him. “Then why didn’t you say so last year??”

The other shrugs. “Maybe I didn’t want to steal your thunder.” he replies, wearing the worst shit eating grin possible.

Haknyeon hits him on the shoulder. “You’re awful Sunwoo.”

“And yet you still want to be friends with me.”

“God knows why. I should get an award for it.”

This year Sunwoo dedicated himself to making Haknyeon a fully edible model of his favorite videogame’s main character, and the taste of orange fudge still lingers on his mouth as he goes to bed later that night with a smile.

**

Haknyeon becomes 17 today and some days ago he had a life changing realization. He really wants to tell Sunwoo.

“I wanna be a veterinarian.” He says as soon as the two sit down in the same rock they chose last year as their spot. Maybe it will become their yearly routine.

His friend looks at him for a moment before turning his gaze back to the grass in front of them, nodding. “Cool. Can’t say I’m very surprised.”

“So you think I can do it?”

Sunwoo snorts so intensely, Haknyeon wonders for a second if maybe he should feel offended. But this is Sunwoo. He’s always been frank to a fault before anything else. 

“You did not just ask that.” he states, before turning back to Haknyeon with a determined look in his eyes. “Haknyeon, every year you show me your farm and talk about all your animals like they’re your family. Like they’re babies you’re proud you raised. I really meant when I said I wasn’t surprised, I just thought this wouldn’t even be a topic of conversation. I mean, I’m pretty sure everyone you know agrees that your future will have to be surrounded by animals.”

The warm feeling enveloping Haknyeon is one of the best sensations in the world. His friend Sunwoo, who hasn’t met him that often throughout their lives, still finds it obvious that he will be caring for animals in the future, and that he _can_ do it.

“Trust me Hakie, you’re probably going to become the best veterinarian in the world accidentally.” He grins at him, beautiful, brilliant. “And you won’t even notice it until someone tells you.”

Yep, _best feeling_. He isn’t even sure what to reply back. “Thank you. For trusting me like that. Means a lot.”

“Anytime Haknyeon.” He pats his shoulder. It burns weirdly to the touch. _Weird_. “So what,” Sunwoo continues, “going to the big Seoul to study?”

 _Oh, yes!_ He wants to talk about that so much too. “I guess so! Think I can endure it? I mean, I’ve been to the city of course, but I know it won’t be the same living there, and the people are different too.”

Sunwoo shrugs at him. “I won’t lie, I think you will always be a boy from Jeju before anything else, it’s fifty percent of your personality, but -” he grins, “of course I’m sure you can face anything. Besides, Seoul isn't that scary. Just think everyone there is one of your unruly piggies, and treat them as such.”

Haknyeon finds it impossible to control his guffaws this time. Only Sunwoo would turn his scary future into a parody of an Orwell novel. “Okay, then I’ll be fine, handling pigs is my specialty.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“And what about you? Have you thought about what you want to do after school?”

The ambitious glint in Sunwoo's eye as he turns to him sheepishly is almost as beautiful as his gummy smile. “I’m gonna take some management courses, and then I’m gonna expand my mom’s business.”

 _Oh_. He hadn’t expected his friend to have an actual lined out plan, and an ambitious one at that! He’s brilliant. “Sunwoo, that’s the best idea in the world!”

His friend turns cutely red at the compliment. “Yeah, I think it’s a crime that not many people know my mom’s recipes and ideas. Everyone in Seoul should. Hell, everyone in Korea!”

Haknyeon can’t help but mull over briefly how nice the comfort they find in their chats always is, the way they can easily smile together. Especially like this, dreaming of ambitious futures. 

“You know I agree. Your mom’s orange cake is the single best flavour ever.”

Sunwoo snorts. “I live with her, trust me, I know. And you’ve never even seen everything. And like,” he starts waving his hands enthusiastically, “I already know all her tricks, and she taught me all her techniques, so I think it’s possible to teach more people like that, and do something nice out of it. Can you imagine it, all of Korea knowing my mom’s brand?”

He grins wholeheartedly. “Of course I can. You’re gonna do it Sunwoo. I know you will.”

His friend looks at him with eyes full of hope. “You really believe it?”

“Have you looked at yourself, when you talk about it? You just got all excited and full of plans, and you even want to teach other people your family’s recipes so they can reach even more clients! That alone is enough to assure me.”

They eye each other happily for a few seconds, just basking in the glow of the moment. Of the way both believe in the other. 

“Should we promise each other then?” Sunwoo asks.

Haknyeon frowns. “What do you mean?”

His friend outstretches his pinky finger. “I will expand my mom’s brand and make sure everyone knows her cakes, and you’ll be the best veterinarian in the world. Deal?”

Haknyeon interlocks their pinkies, the giddy feeling in his body stronger than ever. “Deal.”

That night Haknyeon can’t fall asleep for hours, excitedly thinking about his future. For some days he had been apprehensive about going to the big city to chase the career path he has always dreamed about in the back of his mind. But not anymore! 

Just like Sunwoo said, he’s going to become the best veterinarian in the world. And who knows, maybe a veterinarian who visits a famous bakery of a familiar name in his work pauses.

**

Haknyeon becomes 18 today and he doesn’t want a cake this year.

There is no point celebrating when his most important person can no longer be there to do it with him.

Four days later there’s a letter in the mail for him. He looks confused when his mom mentions it and hands the culprit to him, but her small smile tells him enough for now. _‘It’s not a bad thing Haknyeonie’_ , her tired eyes spell out.

The sender’s name as well the address (nr 9, ‘Belly Good Cakes’) has him positively blushing. They had never spoken beyond their yearly meetings after all. It was very bold of the baker’s son to send him a letter like this. Little does this boy know he was, and still is, Haknyeon’s first crush, and that amongst the sadness he battled on his day, is still trying to battle, knowing that this year he didn’t get to see Sunwoo did give him a hollow feeling.

But celebrating simply seems so pointless now...

He opens the letter, a nondescript paper folded in four inside, and comes to face with a long handwritten message once he unfolds it.

_To Ju Haknyeon,_

_I’m sorry if it is weird of me to send this, but mom said it should be fine, so she gave me your address. Please don’t be mad at her or like sue us or something. Plus I’d be really upset if you did that._ _Wait this isn’t blackm_ _I’m not trying to blackmail you or something. I’m just nervous that you might not like that I asked for where you live like this. I’m going to stop writing weirdly now._

_I was confused when my mom said she didn’t get an order from your parents this year. I really like our meetings every year, there’s things we’ve had the comfort of sharing only with the other after all, and it feels weird that I couldn’t say happy birthday this time._

_Sadly I think it isn’t naive of me to think that if you chose to break a tradition of twelve years (I counted, please don’t think I’m weird) it must be because something very serious happened. I’m hoping hoping as I write this that I’m wrong, but there’s a gut instinct telling me that smiling has been hard for you lately._

_If I am right, then let me say before anything else that I’m really sorry, whatever it is. If something has left you with grief, then things will feel awful, probably terrifying, for a while, for whatever time you need to cope. But I’ve seen you every March 9th since I was four, and every year I see you more grown up and more brave than ever, always with the sun behind you struggling to shine any brighter than you._

_So I know that you will make it through. I trust more than anything that you can be a strong man, and that you will find reasons to keep going, you and all those animals you cherish more than I probably do my playstation, after you find colour in your days again._

_Of course my guesses could have been completely wrong and you just got tired of buying our cakes, and I made a total fool of myself just now. In that case I apologize on behalf of my mom that we stopped being your bakery of choice, but you should know then that the phrase “they will never make you as happy as she did” 100% applies to all of my mom’s cooking._

_Happy Birthday Hakie._

_You should hopefully know who I am but still,_

_Kim Sunwoo,_

_Son of the owner of Belly Good Cakes_

Haknyeon is smiling at the letter as he reads the last sentences with quiet chuckles, muffled by the tears freely falling from his eyes. For the first time in who knows how long, they are of happiness.

He gets up from his bed in a haste, pins the kind words on his corkboard, next to the photo he’s had there for years, where his father hugs a twelve-year-old him against his chest like his most precious possession, and looks at the result.

“Look dad.” He whispers to the photo with a smile. “A boy made me smile today.” 

Then he sits at his desk. He starts writing.

_Dear Sunny,_

_Of course I know who you are. How would I forget my favorite friend?_

_Seeing your letter made me very confused at first, and then I realized it had to mean you didn’t forget the date I just let pass. Remembering me even when our encounters are something that happens once a year, means a lot to me. I never forget them either, and I apologize for denting a tradition like this for the first time._

_I am more thankful for your worry than I can even explain. I’m not really good at writing._

_I won’t sugarcoat my words because I really cannot. My father passed away a few months ago. It was very unexpected, and it hurts, like nothing has ever hurt in my life. I’m still learning how to take the first steps into my days, knowing he’s not in the bedroom next door, sharing a bed with my mother._

_Since I was five, my father phones your mother’s bakery some days before my birthday. Since I was five, your mother has come to Jeju on the 9th to deliver it personally, with you by her side. And then you stay for a bit, we play together, and another memory I don’t wish to forget blossoms._

_But there was no one to phone your mother this year._

_I thought of doing it myself. But doing that this year, or having my mother be the one calling, felt very selfish. I don’t think it will feel like that forever, but the wounds are still too fresh, it still hurts too much._

_Celebrating my birthday felt wrong, and I couldn’t do it yet, not without him here._

_So this year is not a good year. Not a good birthday. I know it won’t be still for a while. But the sun rises in the east every day without stopping or getting tired, and I know eventually I will too. Your kind words of worry might just have brought that day closer. And while I wait for it to arrive, I also wait for next year’s birthday. Time flies, it will be here soon._

_I won’t cast our encounter aside this time. I think once was enough._

_Out of words after this letter,_

_Ju Haknyeon,_

_The boy from Jeju island_

**

Haknyeon becomes 19 today and two years transformed Sunwoo into a _very_ handsome young man.

As he enters the house behind his mother, now towering over her, and over Haknyeon too for the first time, all melanin and flaming red hair ( _When and why did he dye his hair?!?!?! He can’t do that, that’s illegal._ ) demanding all heads to turn in his direction... Haknyeon should feel preoccupied with these foreign, non platonic thoughts, but he just feels a weight lifting off of his chest.

It’s been two years after all. Too long.

Sunwoo is showing him his heart-clenching gummy smile the moment they lock eyes.

“Hi Sunny.”

“Hi Hackie.”

They stay rooted to their spots, and it's the younger who sighs and strides in, engulfing Haknyeon is the most comforting hug. “Happy birthday Haknyeon. I missed you.”

Sunwoo surely is playing some sport at school, because his body is unnecessarily firm against Haknyeon’s soft one. But that is not something he’s going to think about. The comfort and assurance the firm plains of chest and strong arms holding him carefully bring, is of much more importance. “I missed you too.”

The two pull apart, and Haknyeon sees their moms retreating to the kitchen, Auntie with a supportive hand on his mom’s shoulder. He smiles softly. She should be fine for now. He turns back to Sunwoo. “Let’s take a walk?”

“Thought you wouldn’t ask.”

“So how have you been?” Haknyeon starts as the two sit down in the same place as two and three years ago. “I’m sorry we didn’t order a cake last -”

“Don’t you dare apologize Haknyeon.” Sunwoo tells him sternly. “It’s okay. I got your letter. I didn’t think it was appropriate to reply and that’s why I didn’t but still,” He turns to him. “I’m really sorry. I’m sorry that faith played you like that. You didn’t deserve it.”

Haknyeon shrugs, time has healed some of the scars, and he can face what happened well now. The memories of his dad will live on in him and his family, and he doesn’t want tears to show up in this moment, not when he and Sunwoo waited 2 years to see each other again.

“It was my dad that didn’t deserve to go so soon. But it’s something I learn every day how to deal with. It becomes easier, with time. So don’t worry, I’m okay.”

“And your family?”

Haknyeon shrugs. “Mom had the hardest time, obviously, but me and my sisters make sure every day that she is showered with love, so that she doesn’t feel so sad, and she has started smiling again recently. She will be okay too. We are making sure of it.”

His friend smiles softly at him. “I’m glad to hear that. Your mom is a lovely lady, she didn’t deserve this at all. None of you did. But I’m guessing you would prefer to talk about something other than this, right?”

Haknyeon’s shoulders deflate. He’s very relieved that after all this time, Sunwoo still doesn’t struggle to read him. “I really would. Can we talk about you instead?”

The other nods. “Why not. But I’m very boring.” 

He snorts at that. “You definitely aren’t. C’mon, tell me about this.” he ruffles Sunwoo’s hair, missing the way his friend goes red at the touch. “When did you dye it? It looks so cool!”

Sunwoo looks sheepish at him. “Me and my friend Youngjae lost a bet. His is blonde.” He shrugs. “But I don’t look so bad, right?”

“No, you definitely don't. It looks great.”

The two spend hours just catching up, sharing stories of the city versus the countryside, laughing together at what changed in their lives after so long not seeing each other. 

Haknyeon knows deep down that their time together is coming to an end, and he knows he’s not the only one with that in mind. Not as in today, but in life. He’s leaving for college next year. There’s only so long he will be ordering cakes to his house, so long he will be showing his animals to a boy he meets every year on his birthday. 

But there’s a silent agreement between them. If this is probably their last time together, then _that_ is exactly what they will not focus on. It’s more important to cherish their time together than anything.

The sky is starting to think about darkening around them when Sunwoo asks him something that heats up his insides, and he wants to bury his face in his hands embarrassed immediately.

“What about boys? Shouldn’t you have a boyfriend here today to cut the cake with us?” 

The way Sunwoo is smirking playfully at him doesn’t help Haknyeon in the slightest.

“Please Sunwoo.” He snorts once he feels the red of his face has cooled down. “As if.”

“What?” The other retorts positively offended. “You’re beautiful, always have been, I know there’s probably less people in your school than mine but I’m sure you’ve made enough heads turn.”

Nevermind wanting to cool down his emotions. His cheeks have probably just gone back to mirroring the shade of Sunwoo’s hair dye. He really really has no idea what to do with the compliment just thrown at him out of nowhere, so he decides to ignore it. “And? I’m not gonna start dating someone just because that’s what I _should_ do. I’ll do that when it’s right. When I feel I’ve found the right person.”

“What do you mean with ‘right person’? C’mon, don’t tell me you’ve never had crushes! I’m sure if you confessed to one, you would bag yourself a date.”

“Please.” he replies petulantly. _That_ he sure can attest to not have felt many times. And maybe coming clean today isn’t so bad, if Sunwoo won’t stop with the questions.

He throws it out in the air. “I’m pretty sure I’ve only ever had a crush on one boy.”

Sunwoo freezes next to him, piercing him with a deep stare, without so much as blinking. He sees his friend hesitating for a second before asking. “... Who?”

Haknyeon eyes him back with just as much seriousness. “I think you know the answer to that.”

The two stop and just stare at each, the world going mute around them. Haknyeon desperately wants to read the atmosphere they just put themselves in, to understand what the confusing emotions going behind Sunwoo’s eyes mean. But he can’t. The air has never felt this thick around them. Not like this.

He opens his mouth hesitantly, preparing himself to end the knife-cutting tension with some light remark. But Sunwoo is faster. Before Haknyeon so much as has time to think of something, the other is moving forward, getting impossibly into his space. He stops with their faces mere inches away, and Haknyeon sees all kinds of emotions swimming in his eyes, a mix of excitement, apprehension and hesitance. Hesitance that really has no need to be present in this moment. Not when all Haknyeon feels is gigantic butterflies in his stomach.

He hopes his eyes can tell Sunwoo enough. _Please, don’t stop now._

The younger finally closes the short distance between them, and then their lips are pressed together, warm from the afternoon sunlight. The kiss is light, nothing but mouths pressed together while the emotions skyrocket inside them, reality not setting in immediately. 

_Sunwoo is kissing me. I’m kissing Sunwoo. We’re kissing._

They draw apart after mere seconds, both wide-eyed and overwhelmed. 

_What just happened?_

The two take some needed gulps of air, trying to make sense of the situation, but as Haknyeon takes in the other’s entire figure… Amidst his own confusion at his actions, Sunwoo just looks _so good_ , his tanned skin glowing beautifully against the sunset, and his lips reddish from their contact with Haknyeon’s. 

_Fuck. I did that._

This time, it’s him who pulls Sunwoo in, with an arm thrown around his neck possessively, and he makes sure to open his mouth once he feel’s the other’s plush lips pressed against his. Sunwoo thankfully understands the message, and then he’s opening his mouth as well, tongues meeting for the first to share a dance together.

They kiss for minutes, or for hours, or for days. Haknyeon isn’t really sure, but time has lost some of its meaning now that he knows what Sunwoo’s lips taste like. But he still knows they can’t be here forever, their moms are probably starting to wonder what’s taking them so long, and it’s time he acts like an adult.

“It will be dark soon.” He manages to say in a moment drawn apart for a breath, before Sunwoo steals another peck from him.

“I know.” Another small kiss.

“We should head back to my house.” Another one.

“I know.” A kiss to his temple.

“Sunwoo.” he admonishes betweens giggles and short gasps.

The other finally accepts his pleas and sighs, drawing away before laying his head on Haknyeon’s shoulder. His hand automatically moves to pet the red hair tickling his chin.

“Okay,” the younger grumbles against his neck. “let’s get back.”

This year his orange cake is plain, just with a coat of chocolate cream covering it artfully.

Haknyeon has just turned nineteen, and today he kissed a boy for the first time.

**

Haknyeon becomes 20 today and he is a boy in college now. 

There’s no cakes this year. No family even. There’s just a pile of assignments sitting on his dorm’s desk, and his roommate and respective boyfriend wishing him a happy day. And Jaehyun and Juyeon ARE great friends. They cook Haknyeon a full birthday dinner, complete with a candle lit on a tangerine from Jaehyun, who believes himself the biggest comedian in the world, and make sure he doesn’t feel sad or lonely. 

The bustling city of Seoul is something he is still getting used too, and it will never feel like home the way his farm and animals do, but life has to move on, and staying forever in Jeju wasn’t an option. Not when he wants to become the best veterinarian in the world one day. So maybe there isn’t a cake from the best bakery in Korea today, or a warm hug from his mom and sisters, but they are a phone call away, and he can still smile.

He allows himself to think of Sunwoo for a few minutes after Jaehyun and Juyeon go to bed, and then lets go. His forever first crush will remain as one of the most wonderful memories he created in Jeju, but life has to move on after all. Sunwoo is only one year younger than him anyway. He too will be an adult with a life to build soon.

_I hope he remembers I’m not in Jeju anymore, so that he doesn’t send a letter to no one._

Haknyeon prays that Sunwoo gets to follow his dreams, like he already is doing, and then he closes that chapter in his life.

**

Haknyeon becomes 21 today and his friends throw him a small party. Jaehyun was classmates with a very tall and handsome man that was actually a very soft human called Kim Younghoon, and then Juyeon had dance classes with a quirky boy named Ji Changmin, whose best friend was Choi Chanhee, and after introducing everyone to each other some months ago, slowly but surely the 6 have become a tight knit unit where Haknyeon is constantly teased for being the youngest.

So Juyeon brings the alcohol, Changmin the pizzas, and the six spread around Haknyeon and Jaehyun’s living room without a care in the world just for tonight, and they play silly games and watch movies.

Earlier that day he baked an orange cake with the help of a very helpless Younghoon, that surprisingly still turns out tasty, and his friends wish him a happy birthday with cake slices on their laps and champagne flutes in their hands, and Haknyeon feels content surrounded by the warm atmosphere as he adds a new year to his internal clock.

**

Haknyeon becomes 22 today and Ji Changmin is a very persuasive young man. How he convinced him to ditch his plan of eating cold noodles while watching a movie and Skyping his sisters curled up under his blankets in his dorm, is beyond him.

The six queue in front of the club, all dressed up for the occasion, and Haknyeon has to admit, his friends look HOT. Chanhee knows perfectly well how to make the most of the waist God has graced him with, whilst Changmin has a closet full of professional dancer outfits that work surprisingly well as a night-out attire. Younghoon could wear sweatpants and still make it work with his face and height, so the high waisted jeans are a mere bonus, and then Juyeon and Jaehyun… 

Haknyeon can’t help but snort with Changmin. He has been seeing heads turning in their direction since they arrived, eyeing the couple up and down hungrily. Whoever decided that Juyeon should come in a full leather fit, pants leaving nothing to the imagination, and Jaehyun in an oversized flowy white shirt that allows plenty of view to a collarbone full of hickeys in varying shades, that he obviously didn’t conceal on purpose, knew where they were going with this. If Haknyeon has to make a guess, Chanhee is behind the whole thing. Not that either seems to mind, Juyeon’s arm thrown lovingly around Jaehyun’s shoulder, who, in true shameless Jaehyun fashion, has his hand in his boyfriend’s back pocket.

Haknyeon smiles, already enjoying himself. Maybe Changmin’s night clubbing idea isn’t so bad after all.

Changmin and Younghoon have gone to enjoy the dance floor long ago, while Haknyeon and the others remain around their booth bantering together with drinks in their hands. Juyeon is laying with his head on Chanhee’s lap demanding to be pet, the perfect picture of a cat, while Jaehyun tells them all about their actual, real life cat, who had recently discovered that the best sleeping spot in the house was on their butts, and so the couple was becoming used to waking up with her soft weight on top of either of them. Not even a more enthusiastic night, where clothes hadn't been present, had been enough to draw her away, Juyeon being forcefully woken up from the tickles the fur was giving his skin.

Haknyeon and Chanhee are competing over who can laugh more at the couple’s dismayed looks when Changmin approaches them, grabbing his arm strongly. 

“Haknyeonie! Come dance with us!” He pleads while pulling on his arm. “We’re dancing with these two guys, and they’re great! You’ll like them, c’mon!”

Well, he already meant to join them soon anyway. He gets up and joins his two taller friends on the dance floor, noticing two unknown people motioning them over, Younghoon behind them with hair matted to his forehead. Hkanyeon laughs to himself at how some people are looking at him like a beacon of light shining amongst them. 

“Nyeonie, these are Eric and Hyunjun, and we’ve been dancing together because they’re the only people who can keep up with me.” The professional dancer smugly introduces. “Say hi to them.”

Haknyeon takes in the figures of the two boys. The first one has the same height as him, and blond hair pushed back from his forehead. He’s handsome, with a cute nose that reminds Haknyeon of Jaehyun’s, and with a carefree smile that just contributes to the whole picture. Next to him is a taller boy with a black mullet and _very_ slanted eyes, looking so much like a black cat that Haknyeon finds himself needing to strip Juyeon away from the title. They seem cool.

“Hi guys, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” The black haired, Hyunjun, replies. “You guys got your own group of friends who say they wanna go clubbing, but then never leave the goddamn booth?”

Haknyeon snickers at the questions. “I guess we do. I mean, Juyeon usually join us, but I think he wants to be a bit more buzzed first. He should come soon.”

The others nod approvingly. “Yeah, they’re already less lazy than ours.” Eric compliments. “I’ll be happy if one more of them gets their asses here, but I don’t expect more than that.”

Haknyeon bumps his fist in the air and tries to reassure his two new acquaintances. “Let’s wait and find out, hopefully they will join you guys.”

Juyeon does join them eventually, as does Jaehyun, Younghoon retreating to keep Chanhee company and to take a rest. Eric and Hyunjun’s friend Kevin joins them too afterwards, and he looks so much like Hyunjun that Haknyeon has to confirm if they’re not really siblings. The “Please, I’m literally Canadian.” is answer enough for him.

After some two hours, Juyeon is starting to get pretty buzzed, Jaehyun not fairing much better, and everyone agrees that it’s late already, they should start leaving. The six are going to crash at the couple’s place like they usually do whenever they have a night out, and so if the two need to leave, then so do them all.

Haknyeon is the last one out of their booth, trailing behind Chanhee, who has taken everyone’s tickets to fetch their belongings from the cloakroom.

As he is approaching the exit, he sees his dance floor acquaintance, Hyunjun, near the bar, talking relaxedly with a red haired man taller than Haknyeon. _Probably one of the friends that never left the booth,_ he assumes. The man’s back is turned to him, but he can still appreciate him. The head-to-toe leather fit definitely suits him, like Haknyeon thought only Juyeon could pull off, and he inadvertedly smirks appreciatively. The view is indeed free to look at.

On top of it all however, there’s a gnawing feeling in the back of his mind, telling him there’s something else going on, an unknown ardor to unveil who this friend of Hyunjun is. He can’t put a finger on it, but it’s there, in the familiarity those shoulder blades are bringing him. 

Maybe he really just needs to get laid soon, his lack of anything of the sort in the past months is probably starting to take away his rational judgment. He’s still considering approaching the two, staring with a frown at the tanned neck where a short tattoo of a star resides, when fortunately, before he does something stupid, Chanhee calls out for him, and the moment is shattered. 

He meets his friend at the entrance with a smile, and Chanhee hands him his jacket and wallet, the two trudging out onto the street, joining the other four fighting the chilly late winter air, and hawling two cabs to Jaehyun and Juyeon’s apartment.

Haknyeon doesn’t have a cake this year, but it’s okay. He falls dead tired on a mattress carelessly thrown out in the couple’s living room, Changmin’s shoulder pressing uncomfortably against his back, and welcomes sleep with a satisfied smile on his face, forgetting the fleeting moment earlier in the club as he enters dreamland.

**

Haknyeon becomes 23 today and unfortunately there’s no time to celebrate his birthday this year. 

He has an exam in mere days, an important one, that he has been cramming for for the past week, so he has no brain capacity for anything. His friends are sad about it but understand, they too have had their own assignments to tackle in an impossible time frame before.

Younghoon makes a whole fuss about it, saying that he had even meant to invite his Canadian friend from work, who could probably bring his boyfriend and three younger friends too, if Haknyeon felt comfortable with it (“Remember Hyunjun, that we met a year ago? They’re friends Haknyeonie, what a coincidence!”). Under other circumstances and in any other year, he probably would have said yes, he's always in the mood to make new friends after all. But there’s no space in his mind for anything this year except the life-deciding exam he will face in a few days.

He bakes himself a small orange cake, skypes his mom and sisters while blowing the candle by himself in front of the laptop, in his lone dorm (Jaehyun graduated a while ago, and is living his best practically-married life with Juyeon), and goes to bed tired but happy. 

**

Haknyeon becomes 24 today and being a veterinarian really feels like his biggest dream come true, even if he is still interning.

He is his happiest surrounded by animals, knowing he has knowledge and power in his hands to save their lives, to help them live a long lasting and happy life. So he crosses the finish line of Earth’s new turn around the sun with a smile on his face.

Yesterday Younghoon asked quietly if he could invite more people to celebrate Haknyeon’s birthday this year, but interning, despites his many joys, is demanding and tiring, and today all Haknyeon wants is to be surrounded by the warmth of his closest friends. No big parties.

So Jaehyun, Juyeon, Chanhee, Changmin and Younghoon make themselves home in his cramped living room, in his new shoe-box sized apartment, and they all cut an orange cake hastily baked by Juyeon, who somehow found time for it amidst his busy life as a pilot. It’s not the best orange cake in South Korea, it can never be when his childhood revolves around unforgettable soft orange fudge, but it tastes like the family the five of them have become to him, as they all laugh around the coffee table while trading silly jokes. 

Jaehyun is also spotting a new shiny addition to his ring finger that wasn't there last week, that Haknyeon knows everyone is waiting for him to start talking about, and the lives of him and his friends are moving forward towards their dreams, and today is a good day.

**

Haknyeon becomes 25 today and he knows exactly where he wants to go.

He bolts out the door of the clinic the minute his break starts, firm strides taking him to the one place in the surrounding area that makes him as happy as his workplace.

Ten minutes of walking, and then there it is, the logo in bold letters above the shop, “Belly Good Cakes”. 

He still remembers when he found the place for the first time, some months ago, the excitement almost exploding out of his chest the moment he read the familiar lettering.

He had just recently been offered a position at the clinic where he currently works, and had been looking for a place where he could have a quick snack in the unfamiliar neighborhood, after a surgery that had snatched lunch time from right under his nose.

And Fate did work in funny ways. He had already crossed the road he found himself in plenty of times, in the short month he had been working at the clinic, always taking note of the store under renovation, white panels covering the entirety of its windows. But on that day, for the first time, the store just had a big board announcing “grand opening” in front of it, and a clean looking design of a cupcake above it, followed by 3 words that Haknyeon knew oh-so well. They had been a big part of his childhood after all.

Haknyeon wouldn’t go and say he thought of his childhood friend every day of his life. He was a young veterinarian with a growing career, and with a caring family and group of friends that he cherished to no end. But Sunwoo had coloured fifteen years, fifteen days, of it with his personality and charming gummy smiles (that he definitely never forgot), and it was something Haknyeon carried with him with a tight fondness in his chest. Hell, he had even named a malnutritioned puppy that he had nurtured back to life, back in the place where he worked before transferring, of ‘Sunny’, because his half black, half reddish fur, that reminded him of one person only.

But above all of his memories and cozy feelings, he definitely had never forgotten what the two had promised each other, over five years ago. 

_“I’m gonna expand my mom’s business.”_ Sunwoo had told him under the sun once.

“Kim Sunwoo, you really did it.” he muttered to himself while looking amazed.

The warmth Haknyeon had felt on his chest that day, from knowing that their separate paths had led neither astray, had put the largest smile on his face for probably the entirety of the following week.

He had entered the place excitedly, with a sudden lightness to his steps, and light banter with the employees roaming the place had told him enough. 

This was a new bakery in a chain of several, of a brand rapidly spreading throughout Korea. It was a particularly important one actually, because while not being the first one opening in Seoul, it was the largest and most well located one. Their growth in the capital was so large that recently the entire Seoul branch had been appointed to stay under the watch of one supervisor, who responded only to the ‘big bosses’. Haknyeon had chuckled lightly at how the girl had made air quotation marks. _‘Big bosses’_ were probably Sunwoo and his mother, and it was just funny to him how the boy he had last seen with unruly red hair constantly covering his eyes was now a serious business man. 

The good-looking man that had been on the side, quietly observing their chat, had approached the two then, introducing himself as Sangyeon. That was how Haknyeon met the 'important supervisor', definitely looking younger than he had expected, despite being older than he was. The man had thanked him for visiting their store - to which Haknyeon had shrugged and told with a short smile “I know the brand.” - and then had made a point to introduce him to what their menu offered. 

Haknyeon wouldn’t lie, it had made him just a little bit sad that no orange flavoured pastry featured on the list, he had been ready to stir some palate memories, but with time, and as the months went by, he got used to it. There were still over twenty different kinds of pastries to feast himself in, and in truth, he had never tried any except for Auntie’s classical orange cake, so maybe it was time to change that. 

Throughout the months the bakery stayed open, he made a point to visit whenever he could, usually once every two weeks, the employees starting to know him by name. And today… Well, today _is his birthday_. There’s no day more fitting to try “Belly Good Cakes” pastries in Haknyeon’s book.

He’s about to enter the place when he notices an unfamiliar poster hung on the bakery’s window, and he suddenly feels the entirety of his body lit itself on fire.

_~~~_

**_ORANGE MARCH 9th_ **

_Belly Good Cakes’ One-Day-Exclusive_

_Try our limited edition orange muffins!_

_Only available today!_

_[Coated with a layer of dark chocolate!]_

_~~~_

_Oh_. 

What? 

Could it be…?

No, that’s not possible.

But then why else…?

Why today only?

Why on Haknyeon’s birthday?

Had Sunwoo really cherished their friendship this much, that he had ordered all his bakeries to sell orange muffins only on this day? On Haknyeon’s day? 

It had to be…. right?

Tears start brimming in Haknyeon’s eyes, unprompted. Six years ever since the two last bid goodbye to each other. He had never forgotten how important Sunwoo was in the journey he called life, and yet this, this silly little bakery exclusive… His long lost friend hadn’t forgotten about their childhood spent together either, and had made a point of honouring it in a very symbolic way.

Oh god, Haknyeon feels so, so happy right now.

He enters the bakery with the most giant grin his face can produce, greets the two employees manning the shop in his most cheerful tone, and sits alone in his designated corner with his heart light and giddy. He buys himself one little muffin and munches on it quietly, nostalgia unlocked and overflowing his senses in the way the taste wraps around him like a warm hug, and Haknyeon can do nothing but sigh satisfied to himself. 

He leaves the bakery an hour later, a box of ten muffins under his arm, five for his nosy friends who are coming for dinner later that day, and the others for him to savour in the next few days - it’s his damn birthday, he deserves to treat himself - and smiles at the street and at the cool air that licks his face, unexplainably at peace. 

Not only had the dreams of both of them come true, his long lost friend had also not forgotten the days they used to share together, first as silly kids and then as silly teenagers.

And Haknyeon hadn’t eaten a cake this good in so, so long.

**

Haknyeon becomes 26 today and he won’t lie, there’s even some apprehension in his steps as he approaches the bakery that is now a customary spot to visit.

Work has been picking up lately, as his name grows in the veterinary circles, and the last time he got to visit was probably two months ago. But still, it’s his birthday today, there’s absolutely _no way_ he won’t make a point to visit. Especially when he hasn't forgotten the unprompted present he was gifted last year. He’s hoping very hard that the event wasn’t a one-year fleeting thing.

_Please, let there be orange muffins this year too._

He almost sprints to the shop the moment he notices last year’s poster back on the window, but is able to cool down enough to not make a fool out of himself. He enters composedly, breathing in the sugary smell of cakes and pastries, and strides to the front. 

Sangyeon is in today, cleaning some glasses with a tablecloth, and he greets the older with a smile.

“Hey there Sangyeon!”

“Hello!” The other greets back, fatherly smile ever present. “Long time no see! Many animals to save?”

He shrugs at that. “You know how it is. Gotta save the world one dog at a time. But I couldn't miss today.” He points to the poster taped to the window. “I had been hoping these would be here again this year.”

“Oh!” Sangyeon’s eyes light up in recognition. “You’re here for the muffins!” He nods approvingly. “Sure, it’s nice you got to try them last year too. How many will it be?”

“Eleven please.”

The supervisor widens his eyes. “So many?” he wonders, while placing them all in a take-away box and handing it to Haknyeon, going over to the cash-register afterwards, to type in his order.

“Well, gotta make sure I buy plenty, these won’t be here tomorrow after all.” He explains, while handing his credit card and completing his payment.

He sees Sangyeon sighing dejected, and he wonders if it was something he just said. The other turns to him with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry we can’t have these more often. It’s not a decision that I get a say in, no matter how much I bother Su- Mr. Kim.”

Haknyeon smiles. Well, of course he doesn’t. “That’s okay, really.”

“I’m not sure if it is, but still, I’m sorry. You’re ordering like ten at once, you wouldn’t have to if these were here every day… But trust me, I’ve made several requests to have this all year round but no store is allowed. All bakeries in the country have this event going on today, but god forbid any of us sell them any other day.”

So Sunwoo really has this day celebrated in all of his shops... Haknyeon feels the coziest feeling enveloping his heart. _He is still the sweetest, even now as an adult._

“I’m sorry the policy is so weird.” Sangyeon continues.

“Oh, no, but I don’t think it is.” he assures with a grin.

Sangyeon frowns at him. “You don’t?”

He replies with a shrug. “I don’t. I think it makes perfect sense to be honest. You all just don’t know it, but I’m sure your boss has a reason for it. Plus,” he adds with a glint in his eye that only adds to Sangyeon’s confusion, “where would the fun be if you guys sold your best flavour every day of the year? I like that these are only here on my birthday.”

He grabs his bag of muffins cheekily, and leaves the shop giggling, feeling Sangyeon’s eyes piercing his back, probably trying to decipher what he just said. But Haknyeon won’t add any more details to the mystery. If Sunwoo didn’t explain to his friend what the meaning behind March 9th is, then it is not his place to do it either. He’ll just munch on his delicious muffins with his friends, and recall the fond memories of his childhood, revived by the sweet flavour.

**

Haknyeon becomes 27 today and there’s a tradition to follow on this day now. He has been _waiting_.

He leaves the clinic early, finally with a full afternoon ahead of him, for the first birthday in years, to enjoy his favourite bakery and his favourite muffins in the world. The last time he was there was probably a month ago, so he really is dying for some of the sugary menu that he knows by heart at this point.

He enters the shop with quiet steps, taking note of the poster he knew would be hung on the window, and immediately feeling the citric smell invading his nostrils again. He can’t wait to eat some. He looks at the counter, locking gazes with Sangyeon, who widens his eyes once he notices him and straightens himself, welcoming him with a smile wider than his usual customer-service one.

“Hi! I was wondering when you would show up!”

Haknyeon grins back. “Hi there Sangyeon! Well, here I am, for the orange muffins again of course! Can I take ten again?”

The supervisor - an acquaintance to him but almost a friend at this point, with the years they’ve known each other - looks at him unmoving for a few seconds, the smile turning into a small smirk tucked in the corner of his lips, and then, without a word, turns around and leaves through the staff door behind the counter.

Haknyeon raises an eyebrow bewildered, wondering what that was all about. There are probably some thirty muffins currently staring at him from behind the glass counter, more than enough to fulfill his order. Why has the other just bolted? 

Echoing from behind the door, he hears Sangyeon’s voice calling for someone, letting out a cryptic “Hey, he’s here.” that only adds question marks to his head. Why is he acting weird?

A clatter of dishes coming from the door has him and the rest of the clients sitting around the bakery wincing, and he is starting to feel _really confused_ when suddenly the door opens itself again, so fast that it bangs against the wall when it collides with it. He eyes it alarmed, trying to make sense of what’s going on, and sees someone is leaving the back room in a haste, eyes wide, searching around frantically. The man finally locks his gaze with Haknyeon’s, and then -

He finds himself gasping loudly.

The world stops.

His hair is black now, trimmed nicely over his forehead and framing his big eyes and plush lips. His shoulders are definitely wider than the last time Haknyeon saw him, only accentuated by the tailored suit he’s wearing, the white shirt hugging his body very wonderfully, as Haknyeon roams his eyes up and down the other’s frame, committing every little detail to memory. It’s been long, way too long.

Maybe he should have looked for the other before, if the way his heart is ready to explode out of his chest right now is anything to go by. 

They remain frozen for minutes, eyes glinting, disbelieving. He’s really here. In front of Haknyeon. And as he recalls Sangyeon’s mysterious actions, he understands. It’s not just that he’s _here_. It’s that he came _to see him_. To find him, on his birthday. 

Haknyeon feels so inexplicably happy, that the tears pooling in his eyes don’t even matter, it doesn’t matter that he probably hasn’t cried in years. Not when this sight, one he hasn’t seen in eight years, is in front of him right now. Is here _for him_.

And god, he missed him so much.

It is Haknyeon who finally manages to break the silence, despite the tears still wanting to escape him.

“H-hi Sunny.”

A gummy smile, still so, _so beautiful_. The most beautiful thing in the world. He has never forgotten it.

“Hi Hakie. Happy birthday.”

  
  


The two sit in Haknyeon’s usual corner and talk for hours, not minding the sun setting behind them, or the closing hours upon them. 

“This is my shop, I’ll close it when I want to. Sangyeon gave me the keys.” Sunwoo states once Haknyeon notices they’ve long been left alone by the employees.

Talking again with Sunwoo is like coming home after a long time away, but also like meeting this new, accomplished adult, that is just _so absolutely attractive_ , in all senses of the word. He can’t believe the two of them are really here, huddled together sharing their accomplishments, Sunwoo conquering South Korea with his mom’s cakes one bakery at a time, and Haknyeon garnering distinctions in his field of practice, with his ambitious experimental surgeries - who will potentially become the reference for animal surgery in the future. 

_“I will expand my mom’s brand and make sure everyone knows her cakes, and you’ll be the best veterinarian in the world. Deal?”_

They pinky-promised on it so many years ago, and they really did it.

And Sunwoo just looks _so criminally good_ while telling him all of this, his hair windswept and eyes wide, focusing on nothing except Haknyeon, except themselves. It feels nice. Like nothing in the world could ever rival.

“I almost murdered Sangyeon the other day, you know?” the younger blurts out, close to dinner time (not that either cares).

Haknyeon chuckles. “Why? What did he do?”

“Well, I’ve never explained to anyone what the Orange March 9th meant you know? All my friends just think it’s a silly joke I have with my mom, Sangyeon in particular since he was the one who had to inform the entire Seoul branch that anything orange flavoured was only allowed on this day. But still… I thought he would tell me if he knew of any clients that were particularly keen on buying the muffins.”

Haknyeon starts laughing unprompted, imagining Sunwoo looking menacingly at his hyung the day he found out. “So how did you know I would be here today then?”

“That’s the thing, the subject came up while me and my friends were having dinner together the other day, and I almost passed out in happiness.”

 _No_ , Haknyeon is the one feeling impossibly happy right now. “I’m curious about this. What did Sangyeon say that made you realize?”

“He was just teasing me in front of Kevin and Jacob - that’s two friends of mine - about how I never allow the bakeries to use orange fudge except today, and then he said he knew of this client who enjoyed the muffins a lot, and didn’t find it weird that they were only sold one day of the year, he guessed it was because they were only sold on his birthday.”

“Oh.” Haknyeon feels himself flushing.

“Then I asked what he meant, obviously, and Sangyeon said it was just this nice young veterinarian who came here once in a while.” Sunwoo grins. “And I just knew it was you, of course.”

Haknyeon stays silent for a few moments before finding his words again. “Sunwoo… I don’t know what to say. Really. It means a lot, you know? It already did, because I knew this was for me of course, I knew it represented our childhood. But I never thought that you would come meet me, if you ever found out to which bakery I went.”

Sunwoo tsks at his affirmation. “Haknyeon, you do know I only made the Orange March 9th thing so I could find you, right?”

No, Haknyeon didn’t know that. He wants to explode.

“I was hoping you would find one of my bakeries one day and see it. And that you would understand.” He chuckles lightly, sheepishly. “I can’t believe it worked.”

And that, Haknyeon can agree to, even if he can feel his entire face absolutely flushed. “Sunwoo, I… Crap I don’t even know what to say. Just thank you. So much. For looking for me. For finding me. I mean it. So much. Really.”

The two interlock their fingers instinctively over the table, over the plates of their long finished orange muffins.

“I would have never stopped until I found you, Haknyeon. Not until I found my favorite boy from Jeju again.”

**

Haknyeon becomes 28 today and he doesn’t know it yet, but on the bedside table on the side of the bed that is not his, tucked away between nondescript papers put there as a distraction, there is a small box with an important gold band inside waiting for him, waiting for this day.

**

Haknyeon becomes 29 today and there’s a huge box with a bow next to him on the bed when he wakes up. In fact he wakes up because the box is moving and barking. And Haknyeon _is_ a vet. He knows there’s two distinctive barks coming out of it, even if his brain is still fuzzy with sleep.

There’s a tanned hand, with long trimmed nails and a gold band around its ring finger, that mirrors Haknyeon’s own one, placed on top of the lid, holding the restless box closed, and Haknyeon is reciprocating the gummy smile thrown at him from above with one of his own before he even gets up.

**

Haknyeon becomes 30 today and this birthday is an important one. A round number, some might call it. 

But he doesn’t want a big celebration for it. Staying at home sounds like the only idea he is willing to follow. He has put a full day off, and knows that the smell coursing through the hallways to his bedroom means his husband has long ago left his side and is currently making him a full orange birthday cake for breakfast. He even knows that if he doesn’t move from his spot at all, his husband just will cut him a slice once it is ready, and bring it to bed for him.

And if that isn’t the only celebration a happy man like himself can ask for.

Maybe in some hours he will Skype his mother, so she can briefly congratulate him and then ignore him for the rest of the call so she can dot over Sunwoo the way she does every time they speak. Maybe later that day they will invite their ten friends for dinner. Maybe he is even perfectly aware that said friends will show up anyway, invited or not. 

But for now he chooses to lounge five more minutes under his duvet, snuggling against the fuzzy head of a puppy that jumped on the bed as soon as she realized her owner was awake. 

He knows he needs to get up soon, his Lady as well as a certain Destroyer - that he knows for a fact is currently sat on his paws in his kitchen, eyeing Sunwoo baking with a fascination that always amuses Haknyeon - can’t take a walk by themselves. He also knows his husband will be demanding kisses (and other things of the same kind) as soon as that cake is ready for cutting. 

So he kisses Lady’s head and rubs her belly, and enjoys his five more minutes, snuggling against the sheets before having to get up and welcome the world as a one year older Haknyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Haknyeonie!  
> This was written for our boy's day, even if I'm a week late. Thank you so much if you've made it this far and read the whole thing, it means A LOT!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/breadhyunjae)  
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/TheBoyzLovers)


End file.
